Decisions
by sshgforever
Summary: You have choices to make. You can't stop thinking about Michael, his sarcasm and baby blue eyes give you butterflies. Trevor boils your blood and pushes your limits but you like that, a lot. Franklin's sweet and doesn't push you like other guys do. all of them drive you crazy. Decisions, Decisions!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey (Y/N)! You ready to go?" Tracey De Santa called out to you as she pulled up in her car.

"Yeah I've been waiting for 20 minutes for you! Where have you been? Don't tell me you're late because you were with that Franklin guy!" You put your hands on your hips as you smiled.

"Oh shut up! So what if I was, he's cute, but don't ever tell my dad! All he ever does is ruin things for me! You remember that time he embarrassed me in front of like millions of people?!" Tracey scoffed as you got into her Yellow Issi. "I mean, it's like I can't ever do anything because he's like always around to ruin everything!"

"Yeah, so where are we going anyways? What's this big surprise?" You glance over at Tracey as you run your hand through your long (y/c) hair. You we never fond of surprises. Hate them actually.

"Relax you'll see but first we have to stop at my house I forgot some things."

About 20 minutes of jamming out to the radio and singing your lungs out, you finally arrive at the De Santa residence. You watch as the large iron gate slides open, but something catches your eye. A man had fallen from the second balcony wearing nothing but only a cheetah looking speedo. You look up to see a man in a grey suit looking over the balcony then quickly disappeared. There's a truck parked near the house and a guy walking up to the doors that seemed to be slightly cracked. Tracey pulls up and parks turning off her car. "What the fuck?! Oh my god thats franklin, what's he doing here!"

"That's franklin? Damn! He looks good, way to go girl! Do you know what the hell is going on?" You look at her then back to the front doors. There was now a woman in a towel yelling and screaming at the man in the grey suit who looked like he could kill somebody. You sit in the car to stay out of everyone's way and just watch and listen.

"What the fuck is going on!" you hear Franklin call out.

"Nothing happened it was a misunderstanding!" the woman in the towel yells.

"She fucked a prick in my bed!" The man in the suit said as he walked towards the vehicles. "You in?"

"Fuck it lets get this mother fucker!" Franklin says as they both get into the white truck.

"Don't kill him!" she screams from the steps then walks inside and slams the doors. You watch the two guys take off after the guy in to speedo and then look at Tracey who mumbles.

"Welcome to my dysfunctional family, come on i've got to go see what happened." You both get out of the car and walk to the front doors.

"So i'm going to take a guess that those were your parents?"

"Yeah." she replies. As you enter the house, you notice a spanish styled theme. It's beautiful, the whole house is beautiful. "Hey could you wait in the living room i'm going to go check on my mom."

You nod and step into a room even more beautiful then the last one. You notice on the table there is a glass ashtray with a half finished cigar in it. Upon examining it you see it's the same type that your dad smokes. Which makes you start thinking about your parents. Two months ago you and them had a falling out and they kicked you out. Ever Since then you've been dipping into your funds to stay at mediocre hotels. Your parents are loaded but never gave you a dime. You recall working at binco shops and Fruit Machine to earn your own money, which is pretty much almost gone. You and Tracey have been friends for 8 months, but you've never really opened up to her about your life or family. Your both complete opposites, but you get her and she gets you, so it works. Plus she drives you around in her nice car and takes you to awesome clubs.

After what seemed to be an hour and a half, Tracey finally comes into the living room. "Well looks like we'll have to do the surprise tomorrow." she grabs her keys, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"Hey Tracey I have to be honest with you, I can't really go home because I got kicked out about 2 months ago. So I uh, I've have been staying in hotels. Um, do you think I could stay here with you till I work things out with them? I know its alot to ask and all bu…"

"Oh my gosh (y/n)! Why didn't you say anything then! Let me go ask my mom. I'm sure it won't be a problem!" She runs back upstairs and doesn't return for another 8 minutes. When she does she's smiling, making you exhale a breath you didn't know you were holding. "She said yes, so let's go get your things from the hotel."

"Thank you so much Tracey you really are a good friend."

* * *

Hours later your stuff is unpacked in the guest room and you're in the living room watching Fame or Shame with Tracey. However, you get bored and look at the time, it's around 9 at night so you decide to go for a swim in the pool. Getting up you walk to the room you're staying in and quickly put on your bikini, slip on a beautiful imported robe that you stole from your mom, then headed downstairs.

"(y/n) hey im off to bed try not to drown! Also there are towels near the pool for you!" Tracey yelled after you as you walked out onto the back patio.

"Thanks!" you yell back while taking off your satin black robe to reveal a White Angel Netted Halter Bikini. You're physique is in top shape with perfect size C cups and an impeccable bubble butt. People left and right always tell you that you should be a model. Though you never gave it a go because you thought it wouldn't work out. You swim for what seemed like a couple hours enjoying the coolness of the water. Relaxing on the edge of the pool, you're suddenly startled by a large splash at the other end of the pool. You watch as the figure swims to your side and finally emerges 2 feet away from you. Your frozen with fear, as the man wipes his eye of water. Finally he looks at you and freaks out.

"Who the hell are you!" he jumps back in the water.

"Hi uh, i'm (Y/N), I'm Tracey's friend. Uh, Mrs. De Santa said it was ok if I stayed here for a little bit." You cover yourself up even though you don't have to because your bikini completely covers your breasts.

"Oh she did, did she?" he leaned against the edge of the pool elbows back pointing his chest out staring at you.

"Um yeah, I can go if you're not ok with it." You stand and get out of the pool and walk over to your satin robe, grab it and then wrap it around yourself.

"Nah you can stay, but I don't know why you'd want to stay here when this place is full of loons."

You walk back to the pool and sit in a chair, "I, um, actually don't have anywhere else to go, my parents kicked me out about 2 months ago and i'm all out of money. I can help out around the house to earn my stay. I can get a job and help."

"(y/n) is it? Don't worry about it kid we have maids for that, as for the job part I can help you with getting a job so you can get back on your feet and even get your own place." he smiled slyly

"Really! Thank you so much Mr. De Santa!"

"Please, call me Michael."

You talk for another couple of hours and in that time you didn't even realize that you'd taken off the robe and were sitting on the edge of the pool with your feet in the water. You told him all about your parents and how they were like billionaires and never ever gave you a dime of anything. The maid and the butler acted more like parents than your own mother and father were to you. The air was getting hot so you slipped back into the pool to cool off. "Yeah I get where you're coming from doll face, I started as nothing and worked my up to where i'm at now. But now i'm rich and miserable, my marriage is in shambles, and my kids hate me."

"So… um not to pry or anything but that guy that jumped from the second story window?"

"My wifes tennis instructor. Yeah I caught them together. Next time I see him i'm going to kill him."

"A little over top don't you think?" you whispered as you lie there floating on your back.

"Maybe but imagine how many other married husbands I'd be doing a favor! Who knows how many wives he's banging."

"You have a point, but wouldn't there be a better way? Personally i'd kidnap him and put him in a storage container, ship him off to another country with no passport and no clothes, he'd show up and they'd open the container discover him and take him to the police station for questioning. It would take him a long time to get back without his passport."

"You've really thought about this huh?" Michael swam towards the edge then leaned against it. You stopped floating, sat up, and then sat across from him, mimicking his position. "You thought about doing it somebody you know?"

"Yeah my parents… they're complete assholes." You looked at him, noticing his baby blue eyes. Your favorite color eyes. Those eyes stare at you making you somewhat uncomfortable.

"Let do it." he says.

"Wha..What?!" hoping he's not suggesting what you think.

"The container idea! Ship him off to another country! I know he'll find a way back, maggots like him always do. But it would be hilarious." he smiles. You release a big breath thanking god that's what he meant. The sun was starting to peek up over the mountains and you were tired and seriously pruned. Instead of using the steps you climb out on the side of the pool. Michael follows your gesture but slips and you try to reach for his hand to help pull him back up but ends up pulling you back in the pool. Landing very close to him that you brush his chest with your right breast ¨Shit i'm sorry about that!¨ you take a step back and smile.

"It's ok no worry," this time you both use the steps and grab towels to dry off. You grab your robe and sling it over you shoulder. "Thank you for letting me stay here Mr. De San.."

"Michael, call me michael. And no problem kid!" he smiles opening the door for you.

You both walk inside and the last thing you say to him is, "I'm not a kid, i've dated guys your age, maybe even older." with that you turn and walk away to your room. You change from your wet bikini into something dry and comfy. A sexy red lacy bra and matching thong. The clock next to the bed reads 5:44am. As soon as you lay your head down you're instantly out.

* * *

Your dream was a strange one. You're sitting in the living room watching tv when michael comes in the room. He grabs the remote from your hand and turns the tv off. You protest but he grabs you roughly and lays you down on the couch. Next thing you know he's climbing on top of you, biting and kissing your neck. You're not sure of what to do but it feels so good you don't want it to stop. He works his way down to your chest and rips your tank top down and starts suckling your nipples ever so lightly. Your stomach is churning and giving you butterflies, you want more. He starts his way back up kissing every inch of your neck. He kisses and bites your bottom lip ever so gently. Michael starts licking your cheeks, leaving drool in its place. Wait… drool?

You open your eyes and see a large rottweiler sitting on the bed over you. The panic and scream are caught in your throat! You slide out the other side of the bed and stand on the floor. You have a huge fear of dogs and this is the biggest rottie you've ever seen! The dog jumps off the bed and sits at the foot of the bed looking at you. You're frozen with fear. You try grabbing the door handle a little too fast but it makes the dog growl so you stop. You reach for the handle again and this time slowly open the door and bolt as fast as you can down the stairs into the living room. The dog is right behind you barking and growling as it runs after you. You finally find your voice and scream loudly. As you turn around to face the dog you back up slowly in the kitchen. All of a sudden three men burst in from the back yard and you happen to back into one of them reaching behind you clutching for dear life. The guy named Franklin grabs the dog and yells at it commanding it to go lay down.

"Well hiya there sweet cheeks!" it's the man holding you. You look up behind you and see a face thats slightly scared.

"Jesus! (y/n) are you alright?! Chop didn't bite you did he?¨ Michael runs toward you.

"If the dog didn't I'm gonna!" he man growled and hugged you tighter.

"Come on Trevor let the poor girl go!" Franklin yelled gesturing towards you.

"I'm just shielding her from you boys so you don't look at her like perverts! Have you seen what she's wearing?!"

Oh shit! You forgot you were wearing a bra and thong… you looked down and shrieked! Michael grabbed a blanket from the couch and covered you with it, taking you to sit on the kitchen chair.

"Look at her, she's as red as a tomato!"

"Trevor stop being an asshole! Anyways um (y/n) this is Franklin and this horn dog it Trevor. I'm so sorry you had to meet them this way… or just even meet Trevor for the matter!" Michael said.

"What's that supposed to mean Mikey boy, by the way who is this your side piece?" trevor was ogling you like a thanksgiving turkey.

"I beg your pardon!" You roared as you stood up causing the blanket to fall exposing yourself once more. You went to take a swing at Trevor but Michael caught you by your midsection picking you up and turning you towards the living room. Franklin had picked the blanket and draped it over your shoulders. You glared at Trevor over your shoulder as you walked away.

"Uh, yes why don't you go um, put some clothes on. Then come back down we have things to discuss."

"Oooh I love them feisty! Next time darlin!" Trevor shouted up to you as you ascended the stairs.

Finally after 5 minutes you returned in a hoodie, jeans and sneakers. Your hair was thrown up into a lazy bun. You walked outside to the backyard where all three men were sitting and talking under a large umbrella. You sit down next to Michael and Franklin while Trevor sat across from you still staring you up and down. You glared at him the entire time. "Alright," said Michael "we have a few things we need to discuss."

* * *

It's been WAYYYYYYYY to long! after about what 2 years i'm back and yes i am going to be finishing my other fanfic as soon as i can recover it! i just got a new laptop a few days ago, my old one fizzled out on me so i have to try and recover the story. i hope this was written alright i'm pretty rusty after 2 years, just been so terribly busy with work and family matters! Anyways love you all! part two should be coming out quick i got a good storyline for this and if you'd like leave a comment or review with suggestions or other story ideas! 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok it's a simple set up, one of us will grab him, and that'll have to be Trevor because he's seen both mine and Franklin's faces."

"What! Are you crazy Michael! The guy will most likely end up dead with Trevor!"

"Ouch, that hurt Frankie boy, what are you trying to say?" Trevor asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"That you're nuts Trevor, and if he mouthed off to you, you'd most likely kill him." Franklin said sitting up tall.

"Trevor won't kill the guy," Michael gave Trevor a stern look "will you Trevor?"

"No I won't jesus! Your lack of faith in me hurts my wittle feelings you know."

"Oh shut up!" Franklin sneered.

"Don't tell me to shut up boy." Trevor stood up and got into Franklin's face.

"Or what, what you gonna do about it." Franklin stood up slowly, so both men were now standing chests out and in each others faces. You rolled your eyes and stood up.

"How about you let me do it. I don't need to kidnap him either, he'll melt like putty in my hands. And besides he didn't see me while he was running away from you two." you gave a sly smile as you crossed your arms together.

"I can melt like putty in your hands darlin." Trevor smiled as he stared at you.

"Are you always this horny around girls?" You replied in disgust.

"Someti.."

"Anyways!" Michael raised his voice a little. "You sure you're up for that? You'll have to seduce him." Michael said aloud but not lookin at you.

"Well hearing that he goes from wife to wife, it shouldn't be that hard. And actually I think I may have seen that man at my house with my mom come to think of it." Your face twisted in disgust at the thought. "I'm from a rich family and he won't be able to resist that I'm sure." You smiled as you sat back down.

"Ok thats your job, Trevor think you can get us a storage container?"

"Oh yeah I know a guy."

"Franklin, you and I are going to need to get a hold of some knockout gas and three gas masks. But first I need you to steal a nice car for (y/n), we'll throw the gas in the back seat of the car and she will have to quickly put the mask on. (y/n) you're going to need some uh revealing clothing."

"Ok but i'm not using any of my clothes, I'll have to go out and buy some new ones. And that'll be a problem cause I don't have money."

"Rich girl with no money?!" Trevor gasped. "You poor thing you!"

"Shut it hillbilly, my parents cut me off and aren't talking to me so shove off."

"I'll give you my card just don't go spend happy like my wife." Michael pulled out his wallet and handed you a platinum looking card.

"I won't I know some cheap stores that have nice looking clothes. I get discounts so that'll be helpful." You grabbed it and stuck it in your pocket.

"Trevor, you'll need to find out when the next ship to india is."

"Can do Mikey!"

"So it's an easy setup no real money involved just getting back at this prick."

"Sounds easy enough." Franklin said as he stood up. "Aight, i'll catch up with you all later."

Everyone, including you, stands up and heads inside. As you enter, you see Tracey coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes. "Just getting up?" you laugh as you walk over to her.

"Yeah, what was going on outside?" she looks over to the guys going out the front door, then to you.

"Oh nothing I was just meeting your dad and some of his friends. Franklin is a nice guy hang onto him Tracey." You smile and walk over to the kitchen. "Hey I make a killer smoothie, want one?"

"Yeah sure." Tracey sits down on a chair at the island and runs her hand through her hair.

"So what's this big surprise you were taking me to yesterday?" you ask as you grab some strawberries, bananas, and blueberries.

"Oh one of my guy friends owns this amazing yacht and he was throwing a party and there was going to be tons of hot guys there. He throws a party everyday so i'm gonna go to this one today. You want to come?" Tracey asked as she played with her hair, while watching you cut up the fruit. Then adding it to the blender along with some milk.

"Sure i'll have to meet you there I have some things I need to tend to before then." you quickly say as you start up the blender. You pour two glasses full and slide one over to Tracey. She takes a sip and her eyes fly open.

"(y/n) this is awesome! You're my new personal smoothie maker!" she laughs and picks up her drink to carry it back up stairs. "I'm going to start getting ready, they should be getting ready to start partying again." you look at your phone for the time. It's around three in the afternoon.

"I'll meet you there around 6ish. I'm not sure how long my business will take. Just text me the location or beach, and i'll be there."

"Ok see you then! Oh and one more thing, don't tell my dad, he'll flip out!" she turned to go up the stairs and then was gone.

You sat there at the island on your phone checking your lifeinvader page when you noticed you had a friend request. You click on it and see the name Michael De Santa pop up. You hesitate before saying screw it and accept him as your friend. Tracey shouldn't care after all you are staying with her family. So just to not make it look suspicious, you send request to Jimmy and Amanda. As soon as you sent Jimmy one though, it was immediately accepted. Figured, you laugh. You finish your smoothie and go upstairs to put on decent clothes. A pair or yoga pants, a tank top, and a thin jacket that says princess on the back. You make sure your hair is done up all cute, so you don't look like a bum carrying a credit card making people think you stole it. You come back down stairs and head for the front door as soon as you open it you walk into Michael. "Oh sorry, Michael I didn't mean t…"

"It's all right my fault. Where are you off too?"

"Gonna go buy clothes, then most likely go to the beach afterwards." you smile and step down, as he steps up on the porch.

"Oh well have fun." he waves and heads inside. You turn and start walking out the gate, but notice a beat up old red truck across the street. You instantly notice the man inside the truck and roll your eyes and continue walking to the nearest store.

You walk for about 8 minutes and turn around to see him following you. Of course he is. You take a big sigh and turn around to walk across the street to his truck. "Can I help you Trevor? Is there anything I can help you with?" he starts to speak but you cut him off by saying "And nothing that is sexual!" He laughs.

"You darlin are a funny girl, where are you going all by myself."

"Well to get clothes for the job remember?" you start walking away and he calls out,

"Do you want a ride then?" he leaned over to start opening the door but stopped when you quickly said,

"No I'm good. Thank you though, just kinda want to walk by myself. Have some things to think about."

"Alright darlin be safe out here, actually here take this." Trevor rummages under the seat and pulls out a 9mm semi automatic pistol and tosses it your way, leaving you no choice but to catch it. He leans over to the window and hands you the clip full of bullets. "Do you know how to use one of these?"

"Yeah actually I do." You said, surprised that he was giving you a gun. "I used to go shooting with my cousins and they had all sorts of guns." you smile at trevor and stick the clip in the gun and making sure the safety was on. Then stick the 9mm in the back of your yoga pants, taking your jacket and covering it. "Thanks Trevor. I'll catch up with sometime later."

"Alright princess, I'll be waitin!" he smiles at you then drives away.

You finally make it to the clothes store and quickly pick out some cute and revealing outfits. You also get a short tennis skirt that will show off the bottom of your perfect ass just right. You're mind starts racing and thinking about what Michael would think of the outfits you're buying. You also buy an even skimpier bikini, just in case the two of you meet in the pool again. _Wait! Stop, no you can't think like that, it's Tracey's dad for christsakes!_ You tell yourself and try to shake this new feeling in you stomach. After you're all done you walk up to the cashier and let her scan all your stuff. You hand her a rewards card that cuts the bill by thirty percent making you smile. The woman looks at the shiny platinum card in awe as you swipe it. "Wow girl thats a nice card!" she smiles.

"I know right? Its my boyfriends, he loves to spoil me." you wink at her.

"Does he have a brother, by chance?" she laughed wiggling her eye brows up and down.

"Not one he has ever mentioned." you laugh back. You thank her and then grab all your bags and head back to the house.

After you get home, you change into the white skimpy bikini the bottoms barely cover the front and the back is just a g-string. You're always shaven when it comes to your nether regions. The top barely covered your nipples. You put on a pair or short shorts and a loose off the shoulder beach camisole. Throwing on a pair of white gucci flip flops you grab your phone and tell Tracey you're on your way.

As you walk down to the beach you see the large yacht and can hear the music being played from it. A cute guy calls over to you asking you if you're (y/n), you nod and he said that he was your ride to the yacht. You hop on and hold onto the stranger as he speeds off towards the boat. Tracey screams in delight as she sees you walking up the stairs. She stumbles drunk over to you to hug you tight, then pulls you all over the place introducing you to people.

You check your phone and notice you've been there for about two hours already. You carried on so many conversations with a lot of people but there was this really cute guy that kept catching your eye throughout the party, so you decided to go over and flirt with him. _Maybe it would make Michael jealous!_ _Wait no don't think of him._ But you couldn't help yourself and an idea came to you making you smiled ever so slyly. You approached the cute guy and sat side saddle in his lap, while throwing your arms around his neck. "Are you having a good time?" the man asked, while rubbing up and down your leg.

"Oh definitely, this yacht is beautiful and the music is actually good, you don't know how many parties I've been to where the music sucked ass." he laughed and then said,

"I'm glad my music suits you and that you like my yacht. What's your name beautiful?"

"Its (y/n) how about you handsome?" you smile as you adjust yourself in his lap. Now you had a knee on each side of his waist.

"I'm Daniel." he grunts as you slowly grind into him. "Want to takes this somewhere more private?"

"What, you don't want to do it right here? Where's the fun in that?" you winked at him.

"I'm taking it you're an adrenaline junkie?" he smirks as he rubs his hands along your legs, and inner thighs.

"Oh yeah." you smile back and lean in to kiss him. But while you're kissing him you take out your phone and take a quick selfie. After you both stop, you smile and tell him to meet you downstairs in 10 minutes. He smiles and nods then starts heading below deck to his room. You look over at Tracey and roll your eyes, so you take a video of you with Tracey in the background who had her face practically glued to some guy. _So much for Franklin_ you thought. You yell out over the music Party Vespucci Beach Bitches! Then you upload it to life invader.

You head to the bathroom and wait, and just like you hoped, within 5 minutes you get a text message from Jimmy saying that Michael saw the video and was furious and on his way to come get us. You smiled and headed downstairs to Daniel. To your surprised he was sprawled out on the bed naked and crashed out. You laugh but had to cover your mouth at the site of his dick. The boat said it all you thought. It was definitely the smallest dick you've ever seen. Must have been really drunk, good he wouldn't remember a thing about you tomorrow. You head back upstairs and grab another glass of champagne and wait. You drink half of it in one gulp, smiling while getting yourself ready for what was about to happen.

About twenty five minutes roll by and you're standing on the top deck watching the beach, when you notice two lights started coming out towards the yacht. Two? Either it was late partiers or Michael. If it was him he must have brought Franklin along to see Tracey being unfaithful. Or it could be Trevor. Your stomach sank. You were hoping for just Michael. As the lights get closer you slowly walk down to the lower deck taking you time to wait. As you finally get down to the lower deck you see Michael and Trevor. Michael was yelling at Tracey to go get on the jetski, and she was screaming for him to go away and that he was ruining her life. You stay towards the back of the crowed sorta hidden until Trevor spots you. He walks fast over to you grabbing your arm hard and pulling you back towards the jetskis. "Ouch Trevor what the hell?! You're going to leave bruises!"

"Just doing this for Mikey Sweetheart." he made you sit in the front so he could sit behind you. Either to feel you up or he was thinking you'd try to jump off. It was late and really dark, so jumping into deep ocean water at night was out of the question. Both jetskis started taking off for land and the way Trevor drove made grab onto his legs.

"I'm perfectly capable of sitting behind you Trevor. I'm not going to try and jump off ok?" You turned your head to yell.

"More like so you don't fall off, just taking precautionary measures!" He also had to yell over the sound of the jetskis.

All four of you finally get to the beach and you turn to hear Tracey screaming up a storm. You pull out your phone and delete your last post on life invader so she doesnt know it was you who busted them. Then you quickly text Jimmy and ask him not to tell Tracey about the post. He replied back with _make out with me and its a deal._ You roll your eyes and reply _fine later tonight_ , _or tomorrow_.

Tracey yells one last time before saying "I hate you, you always ruin everything! I'm calling a cab." then stormed off.

"Thanks Trevor for helping. I'll take it from here." he patted Trevor's shoulder.

"All right, and anything for my niece. Call me if you need anything." Trevor started walking away. After he was out of ear shot and sight, Michael turned towards you.

"So looks like you were um," he coughs uncomfortably "having fun. Sorry to ruin it but I don't like the idea of Tracey out here with these guys." He said sharply.

"I know, thats why I posted that video." You confessed. "I was bored and wanted to leave. But I know Tracey wouldn't have wanted to leave with me." You both started walking towards his car.

"So you did all this on purpose?" he laughed confused.

"Yeah just dont let it slip to Tracey or she'll hate me forever. I was trying to get her out of there cause she was all over some dude, when she's with another guy." you frowned.

"Oh yeah?" he muttered something under his breath that you didnt catch.

"What was that?" you jokingly bumped your hip into his, causing him to stagger a little.

"It's nothing," he bumped you back.

"Suuurree!" you laughed. You guys reach the car and get in. "Oh I put your card in the drawer next to my bed, you weren't home and I figured it would strange to Amanda as to why I had your card." You smile rolling your window down to feel the night air whip across your cheeks.

"Alright and yeah that would absolutely piss her off knowing that you had my card when she didn't. Then I'd be in the dog house." he said as he too rolled his window down. He kept his left hand on the steering wheel and put his right hand on the back of your head rest. Every now and then you'd feel his fingers on the back of your head, causing your stomach to flutter hard. So you leaned back into them as nonchalantly as you could. A couple minutes later his fingers were running through your hair and it felt so good, so you leaned in more. he rubbed the base of your neck and you dropped your head to give him better access. All of a sudden his touch was gone. You turn to look at him and he replied "Sorry I don't know what got into me. Your hair was just really soft."

"It's ok, you were rubbing a knot out and was making my headache go away." you smiled.

"Well glad I could help!" he winked at you. Your insides were on fire they felt like they were melting. Oh how you wished this trip home would never end. But it did, he pulled into the drive way and the two of you got out. "Well thats strange Amanda isn't home."

"Did she have plans or," you asked as he held the door open for you "oh thank you."

"I don't know she hasn't talked to me since yesterday. Kinda a relief to be honest."

"I know what you mean. It's the same for me and my parents. Even though they never really paid attention to me in the first place. So I was practically raised by my maids." He followed you up the stairs to your room to retrieve his card. "Ok let me grab your card but then you'll have to vacate the room because I was interrupted earlier this evening and I need to relieve myself." you said straight and forward as you heard him laugh behind you.

"Oh you were, were you?" he asked.

"Yes, I wa.." you turned around to face him but he pushed you onto the bed. you fell on your back. and he slowly climbed ontop of you.

"Maybe I can help." he says in a low growl. You whimpered as he grabbed both of your hands and raised them above your head, gripping them tightly. You were breathing hard and watched as his right hand slid under your shirt. He slowly played with your tummy, causing you to shiver under his touch. Every touch set your nerves on fire. You arched you back into his touch some more. He brought his face down to your neck taking a deep breath, in hailing your scent. Michael used his nose to make circles on your neck.

"Oh my god," you whispered. Next thing you know Michael is off of you and was holding his Platinum Card in his hands. All he did was give the sexiest wink you've seen him do yet, smile, then leave. It made you smile like an idiot. _That bastard, I'm going to get him back for that._ You lay there and think about him playing with yourself until you came. It was much needed after all the frustration he just made you endure. Your breathing goes back to normal and you, smile until sleep overcomes you and you drift off into the best sleep you've had in awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you woke up from the sun shining in your eyes through the window. You lay there and think about last night, about Michael. From all your experiences with older married guys you know not to rush after them because their minds are in conflict with themselves. They want you but want to stay with their wives. So you're going to let him come to you this next time.

As you get dressed you look over to the alarm clock and see its nine in the morning. You get dressed in some short shorts and a crop tank top with a light jacket. You leave it unzipped to show off your flat and toned stomach. You throw on some white trainers, put your hair up in a cute messy bun, then run down stairs and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. As you get to the front door your stopped by an all too familiar voice from behind you.

"Where you off to?" Michael called out, coming down the stairs.

"Morning Michael, I'm just off for a run, gotta stay in shape." You take out your phone and wireless earbuds and get them ready.

"Oh mind if I join you?" you look at his shirt and shorts. He's already sorda dressed for running. Let him come to you.

"Sure, but only if you can keep up though." you laugh and wink.

"Hun I used to be the head quarterback of my school. An all around athlete."

"Yeah but that was how long ago?" you try to hold your laughter, but fail.

"You just watch and see." he said as he slips on a pair of running shoes that lay next to the front door.

"Ok well I'm running about ten miles today. Think you can do it?"

"Thats nothing! Let's go." he walks out the door holding it open for you.

"Alright I'm running to the pier. I'm telling you that, so if you fall behind you can get a cab and meet or wait for me there." you take off at a nice easy slow pace while laughing."

"That's more than ten miles darlin." he groans as he keeps up with you.

"Already complaining?" you grin knowing damn well it was way farther than ten miles.

"Not one bit your on, loser buys lunch!" he yelled as he took off full sprint down the road then turned the corner.

You run slow and steady for what seemed like a forty minutes, so you stop and take a sip from your water bottle. There's sweat forming on your forehead. You take off your jacket off and tie it around your waist and then continue running. A little while longer you spot Michael doubled over heaving and gasping. You smile as you pass him and you call out "Haven't you ever heard the term slow and steady wins the race?" you laugh loudly as you continue to run past him towards the pier. Twenty minutes later, you notice a taxi slowly driving next to you. The back window rolls down and you see a defeated michael staring at you.

"Alright you win get in, I'm buying lunch." you stop and smile and walk up to the side of the cab.

"No get out and finish the run with me, we can walk the rest of the way if you want. It's good for you Michael." you open the door and put your hand out for him to grab. He hesitates but grabs it and gets out. He hands the cab driver a twenty dollar bill.

"Alright, alright but I do need to get back into shape. With all these um, jobs were going to be doing I need to be able to run without pulling something." he smiles.

"Who said I was doing more than the one job huh?" you look at him kinda serious. "I'm not a criminal." you say softly.

"That's not what lester says. Pulling people's credit card numbers and using them as your own." he cocked an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

"HEY! That's not the same or fair." you stopped, got in front of him and put a finger to his sweat soaked chest. "I'm behind a screen safe behind closed doors. I'm not out shooting guns at people or gangbangers or killing people. The people I rip off are rich assholes." you finished the sentence in a hushed mumble and turned around quickly. But before you could totally turn around michael grab gently at your arm and turned you back around.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing…"

"Yeah it was, what did you mumble!" he smiled and let go of your arm "I won't judge you."

"I used to rip off the rich assholes that I dated. But I don't do that anymore." you blush, turn away, and start walking again. You hear Michael following you and say,

"It's alright everyone has a past and I can't judge you because of what I've done in mine." he laughs "and i've done some fucked up stuff darlin." his comment makes you feel better.

"Well I don't know the first thing about heists, so your all going to have to teach me." You turn to hide your face so he doesn't see you smiling.

"No problem hun, Trevor and Franklin would love to help out."

You guys arrive near the pier finally. You check your phone, it read eleven forty seven.

You turn to Michael and smile, "I think someone owes me lunch!" you smile and walk over to a small little hot dog stand and wait for him.

"You don't want something more appetizing?" he smirks.

"What you don't like hotdogs?" you gasp. Bringing your hands to your chest dramatically.

"Never really found the right combination that I enjoyed."

You grab his arm and drag him to the hotdog stand. "Two hot dogs please, you know the way I like them!" You've been here plenty of times for them to know your order by heart.

"You got it ma'am" the younger kid about 17 said. A couple minutes later he hands you the hotdogs and Michael pays.

"Close your eyes and try it!" you grin big with large doe eyes.

"Alright." he does and he takes a big bite and savors it. His eyes shot open and looked at you in awe. (y/n) these are amazing! I think I found my new favorite combination." he smiles and continues to eat his. You guys start walking along the shops near the pier. "What's in it?" he asked after his third bite.

"Well mustard, ketchup, mayo, a slice of pickle, and the hotdog is wrapped in bacon. Sometimes it's good with coleslaw as well." you smiled and you took a bite out of yours. You guys walked until you were almost under the pier on the beach.

"What an interesting choice, I like it." he said as he finished up the last bite he had. You walked into the water, just enough to get your feet wet and looked out across the ocean.

"Yeah a special someone made it for me one time, I think that's what made me fall in love with him." you smile at the memory.

"Well sounds like he has good taste." Michael said lowly. You finished up your food and turned around to face him.

"Yeah he was a great guy with an enormous heart." you smiled once more. "Think you can run back?"

"What?! We just got here fifteen minutes ago, and just ate food. I'll cramp!"

Your back was to the pillars holding the pier up, and you slowly started to step back. Your pace quickened and you spun on your heel and ran under, running fast, away from Michael.

"Where are you going!" you here him yell out as he tries to follow you. Your laughing loudly and switching directions left and right. Circling back behind him you still hear him calling out your name. It was the middle of the day, yes, but under the pier it was pretty dark. You slowly run up behind him and scare him. "Oh you little shit!" he yells as he jumps. But when he turned around, you were already running the other direction, looking back laughing over your shoulder at him. He started to chase you and he was gaining ground. You cut left then right then left again, through the pillars hoping to lose him. You looked back slowing your pace and saw he wasn't behind you. You turned left again and when you went to look forward you bumped into something hard. It made you scream a little. It was just a pillar though. About five minutes pass by and you were getting nervous now. _Where is he?!_ You think as you turn In place looking every direction, the only sound of the crashing waves getting louder and louder as the tide started to rise.

You turned to your right and start to walk calling out his name, only to be drowned out by the water. Now your getting worried, "This isn't funny anymore where are you?" still nothing. You turn left and still no Michael. The water was rising fast leaving little run around room under the pier. Your heart beat starts to quicken and you look through the pillars out into the water seeing if he got swept away by a wave. Nothing. "AAAHHHHHHH" you scream as something grabs you from behind picking you up by the waist.

"Ooh you're a feisty little one!" you didn't recognise the voice so you tried to look behind you but a hand came from your waist to shove your face forward. This wasn't michael. You try to get free by kicking and scratching. "Hold still you little bitch! And shut up, no one can hear you." the man pressed you into the pillar, ripped the jacket tied around your waist off, then began tugging down on your shorts. The other hand held tightly against the back of your neck pushing your face extremely hard against the splintery wood. His action pushed the air out of your lungs making it hard to breathe, let alone scream. After he had your shorts down around your ankles this stranger's hand slid along your inner thighs coming closer and closer to your pussy. "Oh yeah you like that, you little slut. I can tell your dripping down your legs. His hands were moving your thong to the side and rubbing slowly but firmly rubbing your vulva.

"Stop!" was all you could choke out.

"Mmmm so wet and all for me." all of this was happening so fast within minutes. He was cutting off your air and your vision was getting blurry. You heard the zip of what was most likely the guys pants and felt him press himself against your inner thighs.

THWACK!

All of a sudden the weight of the man was gone and air was flowing back into your lungs burning your windpipe. You fell back against the pillar and blinked a couple times trying to regain consciousness. You looked over to Michael holding a large piece of driftwood, kicking the man in his side over and over, then pull out a gun from his hip. He must have been wearing a holster under his shorts. How did you not notice? "Michael!" you could only whisper, your throat burned like hell. "Michael," he looked over to you with a fire in his eyes and a facial expression you've never seen before. How could a beautiful handsome face turn so sinister so fast? "No, don't." you cry out to him and he rushes to your side leaving the man on the ground clutching at his sides. He most likely had many broken ribs.

"(Y/n) are you ok?! Look at me," you looked into once baby blues now fierce dark blue eyes. "Are you ok? Where does it hurt sweetheart?" he cupped your chin in his hands and examined the scratches and cuts all over your face.

"Hurts everywhere. But my throat the most." was you could muster. You looked over to the man still laying on the ground in the fetal position. Michael didn't look at your body as he helped you pull up your shorts. What a gentlemen. But anger was boiling inside of you and you were pissed that this man just tried to rape you. "Giv… give me that." you didn't wait for him to respond as you ripped the gun out of his hands and walked as best you could over to the man. You shoved him over with your foot. The man was now sprawled out flat on his back, looking at the gun in your hand with wide eyes. He started blubbering like a huge baby.

"Ple...please n..no! I'm sorry!" he put his hands up to shield himself, like that was going to help stop a bullet.

Michael walked over to you, "(y/n) don't."

"Why not!" it came out in a dark husky voice. Anger was taking over you and you wanted the man to pay. "You were just about to kill him!" you yelled back.

"I know but I've killed people before you never have."

"How do you know!" your starting to angry cry. The gun still pointed at the man.

"Because you're shaking violently. You cant even hold the gun still."

"No i'm not!" but you were, your whole body was shaking from anger, fear, and pain.

Michael smiled and came up behind you repositioning your legs and put one hand around yours that were clutching the gun desperately. And the other hand grabbed your waist. You instantly fell back into him. Melting into him. He hummed some sweet tune in your ear. You closed your eyes and you moved your head to the side, giving him your neck, which he lightly kissed then said "Now your ready darlin." It was as if something snapped inside you. Your eyes shot open and your grip was more firm and aim steady. You aimed straight at his forehead. And pulled the trigger. There was nothing. What? You fired again and again and still nothing. You whirled around to face Michael. Confused and a little angry. He looked at the cowering man beneath them crying, "Get the fuck out of here!" he sounded almost italian. The man picked himself up or tried to and scrambled away from them as fast as he could. "Did you really think I was going to let you kill him." he looked you in the eyes and had a serious face.

"Ye….yes.. I," you looked from him to the gun to the ground where the man used to lay. "I don't get it, wh...why?" you were getting mad. "Why build my confidence all for nothing."

"When I saw you reaching for the gun I quickly released the clip and I saw an opportunity to test you. I wanted to see if you would really pull the trigger. If you'd really kill him." he cocked a grin, one you didn't know either to punch or kiss.

"Test me for what?!" your patients were wearing thin.

"If your going to run with Trevor, Franklin, and I, then I need to know you'd be there to have our backs and really pull the trigger. It's not how we were going to test you but I saw the opportunity and seized it." you looked down at the gun in your hand and turned it over and over. You handed it back to him, which he put the clip back in and stuck it back in its holster. You tried walking a couple steps but your legs faltered causing you to fall to the ground. You thought Michael was bending down to help you back up but instead he picked you up bridal style. He started walking out from under the pier back into the sunlight. He walked until he sat you down on the sand under a large umbrella, then sat next to you. "Let me see your face." he said and he gently grabbed your chin and pulling it to face him. You winced when he touched your temple. You didn't even realize you were bleeding when he brought back his hand it had a lot of blood on it. "He really bashed your head in, damn. You have some splinters we can get them out when we get home." Michael then examined your neck and throat there were dark marks already forming. "Do you want to go to the hospital?" he was still holding your chin looking at your throat.

"No I don't…" you coughed lightly and winced, "I don't do hospitals."

"Alright, I'll call Lester and see if we can't get a guy or girl to come look you over. I would've been there a lot sooner but somehow I smacked my head on one of the pillars back there and went dizzy for a couple minutes. Then I heard you scream and I ran in that direction."

"Well i'm just glad you found me before he ugh well yeah…" your cheeks burned red and your stomach twisted as you sat there staring at him. Into his now baby blue eyes.

You sat there next to each other for what seemed like 30 minutes, but in reality it was only like 12 minutes. After a little bit you look over at him and lean in to kissed him on his cheek. "Thank y.." Michael leaned in and kissed you deep and passionately, cutting you off. You kissed him back putting a hand to his cheek cupping it. He gently pushed you down onto the ground and got on top of you, never breaking the heated kiss once. His right hand came up to your exposed stomach and slid under your crop top and bra. He gently and carefully pulled on your nipples, sending shivers up and down your spine. He broke the kiss only to kiss ever so gently and slowly down your jawline to your bruised neck. He lifted your shirt up exposing your perfect breast.

"Oh wow they're so perfect, so beautiful." his breath hitched as he said this.

"They're also real too." you blushed a deep red. He came back down to them and stuck one of your nipples in his mouth and lightly sucked on it. You arched your back into him wanting him to never stop. You knew that he knew you just went through a traumatic experience, but you weren't a normal girl, and you needed him badly. Needed him to help you forget. You felt pure bliss, you didn't even care if anyone was watching. He switched to your other nipple and lightly bit and pulled on it, making you gasp out loud. His hands explored your body slow and gentle. He would never hurt you, not unless you begged him to. You sat up and kissed him some more, then straddled his lap feeling his hard on through thin layers of clothes. You ran your hands through his hair while kissing his neck, and jugular. In one quick motion Michael picks you up and walks towards the water. You looked at the water then back to him then double take. "Oh no you don't" you hold onto him tightly.

"Oh I think so sweetheart." he grins wide.

"Michael nooo!" you scream as he starts running for the water. He laughs as the water hits both of you guys as he submerges you. You come up for air and gasp not caring about your throat or that pain you're in. You want him, you want this. You swim up to him and wrap your arms around him. He kisses you as he grabs your ass pulling you into him. Your legs wrap around him and once again you feel him right against your crotch. Your aching so badly. "Take me," you whispered in his ear.

"All you had to do was ask." he reaches down and pulls himself out of his shorts as you pull away to pull your shorts and underwear off and hold them in your left hand so they don't sink. You wrap your legs around him again and you can feel him at the entrance of your pussy. He slides slowly into you inch by inch. You moan into his ear. He bites your neck hard and he slams you onto the rest of his cock. You scream out in pleasure and in pain. He must have been 9 to 10 inches long! He's sucking on the side your neck trying to mark you, where there wasn't any marks or bruises. You release your bun letting your wet hair fall down around your shoulders "You're so fucking tight, I love it." he mutters against your neck.

"Well I haven't had three kids like your wife." you smirk. "Oh yeah! Oh god fuck me, yessss." he picks you up by your waist and slams you back down on his fat cock. "Oh yesss michael fuck me!" you're so close but make yourself hold off from cumming. You want to cum with him. You don't want this to ever end, knowing he'll be sleeping in same bed as amanda and not you later this evening. While you're just down the hallway all alone. Your left hand held the base of his neck along with your shorts, while the right hand held the side of his head while you passionately kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Cause there probably wasn't, he might change his mind in the morning. His thrusts went deeper and deeper inside you. You could feel him start to shake. You broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "fuck me Mr. DeSanta, cum for me baby."

"Oh (y/n), oh fuck! I can't get over how tight your little pussy is. It's mine now, no one else's, got that?" he bit and chewed on your earlobe.

you continued to whisper in his ear until he climaxed. "I'm your little fuck toy use me and abuse me anytime. In the middle of the night. In the car. Across the dining table while everyone's asleep. In the middle of your wife's cherished tennis court. Fuck me where ever, when ever Michael." He was grunting, oh he was ready, "cum for me baby."

"Your my little slut, my little toy." He started pounding into you with crazy speed. He was so huge and stretched your pussy out completely. When he came he bit down on your shoulder drawing blood and leaving teeth marks. You cried out as your orgasm rocketed through you.

You both stood there panting foreheads touching each others for a while. "We should probably head home and shower. Also clean your wounds." you both started wading towards the shore, then you remembered you were naked from the waist down. So you quickly, in the water, throw your clothes on and catch up to Michael. You both were exhausted he picks up his phone from the ground and calls a cab. You pick yours up and check the time, its around one in the afternoon.

You both are almost dried off by the time the cab driver pulls up. You both get in and tell the driver where to. The car pulls away leaving the beach behind. You lay your head down in his lap and fall asleep from exhaustion. Michael plays with your hair and rubbed your back.

You later woke up on the couch in the living room with a blanket tossed over you. _Where the hell am I?_ You think. _Oh yeah we're home duh. What time is it?_ You reach for you phone and find it on the little coffee table. The screen read 7:29. Jesus! You winced a little as you tried to sit up. Your neck burned inside and out terribly. There was movement in the kitchen and you got up to go check it out. It was Mrs. DeSanta. When she realised you were standing there she jumped and grabbed at her chest. "Oh dear, you startled me." she did a double take when she saw your purple throat, bruised forehead, and bite marks all over you neck and shoulders. "Jesus (y/n) are you ok?!" she practically screamed out rushing up to you.

"I, uh…" you closed your eyes because everything was making you dizzy. Your voice was horse and groggy. You reach out and grab onto the counter in front of you. "Yeah I just went for a run earlier down to the pier and, I went under the pier figuring it would be ok since it was the middle of the day," you sway a little. "and I just remember being jumped. The guy didnt get a chance to do anything to terrible to me, some perserby saw and helped me, then gave me a ride home."

"We should get you to a hospital (y/n)! Here let me get my purse."

"No, no i'm ok, it's not as bad as looks I promise." you smile and say "I'll be ok I promise. I think i'll just go soak in the hot tub to relax my muscles." you wince once more.

"Are you sure? Ok, well call me if you need me hun. I'll be at a yoga retreat for the next couple of days. But i'll answer the phone if you call." she gently hugs you and holds your chin like a mother would. "If you ever need anything hun, seriously just call."

"Ok I will thank you." she lets go of you and your eyes follow her to the front door where she picked up some bags and exited the house. You walk up stairs and go into your room, where you slip on a simple plain white lace bikini. You grab your robe and slip it on. As you make your way down the stairs you see headlights through the glass stained front door windows from about 2 different cars pulling into the driveway. You figured, might be Tracey or Jimmy, because neither of them were in their rooms when you were upstairs. You shrugged your shoulders and went to the kitchen to get some water, which you drank two glasses of. Just then the door opened and you heard two male voices, only one familiar.

"(Y/n) hey where are you?" you saw Trevor round the corner with a guy in a white coat. "Oh there she is," he gestured to you. "Michael called and told me that you got into a little predicament today." he said eyeing your neck and shoulders.

"You crossed your arms and raised your eyebrow what exactly did he tell you?" you tried to sound tough but it came out in a rough husky voice. You cringed at how you sounded.

"Just that someone got the jump on you. What's their name i'll go kill them."

"No it's fine I handled it." you looked over to the man in the white coat. The private doctor. The doctor you were sure only dealt with criminals.

"Alright, this here is Dr. Peterson. Michael asked me to be here while he examined you. He had to go to an emergency movie meeting thingy." he rolled his eyes.

"Alright." you walked over to a high bar chair and sat down. You uncovered your shoulders but left the robe on around your breasts in fear of Trevor ogling you.

"My my! Those are some nasty bruises my dear." the man grabbed your chin gently moving your chin up so he could get a better look. He held his stethoscope to the base of your throat and listened. "Staggered breathing," he noted out loud, as you winced from the cold instrument. "sounds like your windpipe was slightly crushed but not to terrible. You'll be ok just need to take it easy for a week or two. I have some pain medication I can give you," he rummaged through a large black bag pulling out prescription bottles. "and a cream that'll help the bruising fade faster. Use it twice a day, alright?" he smiled at you.

"Yeah ok. Thanks doc." He laid the meds on the table next to you. He then turned to Trevor who escorted him out. You went out the back door and removed your robe and laid it in one of the lawn chairs next to the hot tub. The hot water felt all to amazing on your skin. You messed with the jets until you found a setting you liked. Laying back you closed your eyes and just relaxed. Footsteps approached and you opened one eye to see Trevor sitting in the lawn chair. "Please Trevor i'm not in any mood to mess around." you sighed.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you're actually ok." the tone in his voice made you open your eyes and look at him. He was being sincere. No smirk or grin like normal on his face. Just concern. You sat up a little.

"I'm ok I promise I really am." you smile slightly. "It just hurts. But i'll be ok." Trevor nodded and looked up to the night sky.

"Well no one else is home, and michael told me to stay with you until he came back."

"I'll be ok. You don't have to stay, really." you cocked an eyebrow.

"Well it'll make me feel better knowing your ok till he gets back."

"Ok fine just let me sit here in peace though." he nodded and sat back in the chair playing on his phone. A couple minutes later you heard him snoring. "Oh jesus." You get up and nudge him awake. While he's coming to, you put your robe on and tied it. "Trevor wake up, your snoring is going to wake the whole city!" you laugh a little. He blinks and looks at you then turns on his side and goes back to sleep. "Trevor! Wake up and come inside it's way too cold to be sleeping out here." you shake him hard and he swats your hands away. You roll your eyes. You look at the cold pool water, then back to him. You walk over to it and pick some up with cupped hands and stand back over Trevor. "Sorry but you gave me no choice." you dumped it on his neck and part of his back. He jumped out of that chair like no other. "Oh good you're up. Look i'm going to bed and im not letting you sleep outside. It's to cold. And plus if someone were in the house trying to hurt me you'd be out here most likely locked out. So come on." you gesture to the back doors and start walking. He follows you and walks to the living room and literally plops down on the couch and was out again. You rolls your eyes and walk up to your room. You get ready for bed and dressed in a tank top and warm pajama pants, then settle into bed and crash out.

* * *

Author's note

I hope you like this chapter! Please leave me feed back, negative or positive I accept all. Just would like to know if this story is doing alright! I enjoyed writing this chapter I thought it was fun. I also tried to make it longer. Happy Holidays!


End file.
